The Incredible Journey
by The Red Zelda
Summary: Max, Zero, Lyra and Emmy have different goals. Max and Emmy want to complete the Pokedex and Emmy wants to also be a collecter. Lyra wants to be the strongest trainer. Zero wants to be the Kanto league champion. In there midst there is a looming and growing threat. Can they uncover this threat and still achieve their goals?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Introductions by a Blue Espurr

Pallet town…

Emmy was panting hard and chasing her blue Espurr, Tardis. In fact, she had just been traveling to Professor Oak's laboratory when Tardis jumped out of her arms and ran off.

"No! Tardis! I have macaroons for you!" Emmy hollered as she ran through the town. As she almost was within arm's reach away from the espurr, a young man ran into her. They toppled to the ground Emmy on top of the boy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming towards me." He said. His language demanded authority as did his posture. He had been raised as someone important. The boy held out his hand and said, "I'm Lance. I'm a trainer like you. Can you by chance point me into the direction of Professor Oak's lab? I have some dire news for him." He said somberly.

"I'm Emmy. And the Professor's lab is about two houses down on the left." Emmy panted as she gazed at Lance's clothes. He wore a blue shirt and wore black slacks. On his belt he had three pokeballs. "Thank you!" Lance said curtly. Turning on his foot in the right direction he set off with his cape billowing behind him.

Tardis had run a bit further away but stopped to sniff the air like a bloodhound on the chase. Once again, for the hundredth time and most likely not the last, Emmy took off after her espurr. Tardis saw her and continued running all the way to the route 10 gate. Once there, Tardis ran into the door and came running back out with a startled face. From inside the gate Emmy heard the crisp laughter of which could only belong to her cheerful friend Lyra.

Seizing the chance, Emmy tossed a packet of macaroons into the air. Tardis jumped up to catch them, but a large bird Pokémon caught the packet and flew away. Lyra emerged from the gate door and saw Emmy dressed in her yellow t-shirt and khaki shorts. At Emmy waist she had two pokeballs. Lyra wore jeans and a teal shirt with a mailbag purse. On her waist she wore two pokeballs.

Lyra laughed again and smiling she said, "I saw some boys in Viridian city. I wanted to battle them but I thought you might want to talk to them with me." Emmy mumbled something vaguely related to, "… stupid skarmory stole Tardis's macaroons…." She nodded and followed Lyra through the gate.

Meanwhile on route 10….

I kept a constant eye on the sky as I waited for my skarmory to return. My friend, Zero, was beside me and mumbling about how hungry he was. "I wish some food would just drop out of the sky right now." We waited and I heard the familiar sound of my skarmory's cry. Smiling I held out my hand as two silver blurs came out of the sky. One belonged to skarmory and the other to a silver packet that had macaroons written on it. Zero saw them and pounced on them.

He groaned as he sat up. "I said I wanted food not this!" This time I laughed as he shook his head. He got up and stood next to the un-mowed grass. He had a black shirt on with a tri-force imprinted on it. He wore cargo shorts and had two pokeballs on his waist.

I wore a light blue zip shirt over a gray shirt. I wore cargo shorts and on my waist I had two pokeballs. "Well, are you going to eat them or not?" I demanded. He opened the bag. To my astonishment and to Zero's too, a blue espurr raced out the route gate a few hundred meters in front of us. The pokemon was headed toward Zero!

It leapt the remaining few feet onto Zero's face. As he fell backwards, he tossed the macaroons into the air and covered his face. Then I saw two girls racing towards us. The espurr ran a few meters away and nibbled contentedly on one of the cookies. One girl ran toward Zero who was just overcoming his shock and one ran toward the espurr.

"Hi there, I'm Lyra." She said extending her hand out to Zero. Zero hesitantly shook it and said, "I'm Zero and that there is Max." Lyra smiled and shook my hand. The other girl walked towards us the espurr walking behind her. "I'm Emmy." She said slowly and carefully as if she were trying to think of the right words to say.

Emmy pulled out a red box that I recognized as a pokedex. Smiling I reached into my backpack for mine. As I pulled it out, her eyes met mine and I recognized surprise that I had it. She started to say something but was interrupted by an argument from behind us.

"Yeah! I stopped it alright! WITH MY FACE!" Zero roared. "Why can't you keep a better eye on your pokemon!?" Lyra looked him in the eye and said with malice, "Tardis the Espurr is not _mine._ And please, calm down unless you want to get hurt in a battle. "

"I accept that challenge." Zero said. He stepped back a few steps as Lyra did and tossed a pokeball from his waist. "Go snivy!" Simultaneously, Lyra threw out her chickorita. "Ghor! Use tackle!" She said. Zero responded with a vine whip and help her in place.

Emmy met my eyes and I agreed with her. Hastily we tapped our pokedexes together and transferred data. After a few minutes of screaming and downloading, everything was complete.

Emmy and I turned to each other, then our friends. We walked to our friends sides and tossed out our own pokemon. Emmy sent out a vaporeon and I sent out my chimchar. After a few minutes of exchanging attacks like tackle and scratch. I had chimchar use blaze, which knocked out snivy and chickorita after snivy had taken out vaporeon. Vaporeon put chimchar on low health and blaze does recoil, so all of our first pokemon were out of the battle.

Next Emmy sent out geodude, Lyra sent out Pikachu, Zero sent out riolu and I sent out my skarmory. The geodude used self-destruct and knocked out all of the Pokémon. Emmy won by default because her espurr didn't participate in the battle.

After we had returned our Pokémon, we headed toward Viridian city Pokémon Center. When we got there we saw a shady looking man in a brown trench coat and a brown hat waiting outside the Pokémon Center. We walked in and restored our Pokémon. Emmy decided to leave her geodude behind and stored it in the PC storage system.

When we walked out, we walked into a group of people wearing various suits from criminal groups from a few regions. I recognized a Team Rocket worker, who wore a black suit and a black hat with the words, 'Team Rocket' embroidered on the bill. I also recognized the Team Aqua worker. He wore a blue suit and had the words, 'Water is life' stitched into the suit jacket.

I didn't know the other two. One wore a red jumpsuit and had red hair combed backwards over his head. 'Team Flare' was stitched into the cloth over his heart. The other person wore a silver workout suit and wore the letter, 'G' on her hat and her hair was dyed different colors.

I looked around and noticed the man from before was watching discreetly from the corner of a building a few meters away. I saw Zero's anger in his eyes. Before I could stop him he let out a growl and started toward the group.

A/n Hello peeps! Sorry I haven't been active lately but I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. One Eevee to Rule them all

One Eevee to Rule them all!,

Zero didn't get very far, partly because I tackled him to the ground and partly because we were teleported away from the Pokémon Center. 'I will need to thank Tardis for that,' I thought.

After Zero had calmed down, the girls opened their mouths to ask to separate questions.

Lyra: What the heck-

Emmy: What did you-

Lyra: were you thinking?

Emmy: think you could do?

Zero looked sadly from my face to Emmy's then to Lyra. "Well, you see," he started, "My father was killed in the Pokémon War during the Battle of Cinnabar Town. The war was between the various teams of the different regions and the gym leaders with the help of some trainers," he finished. Then I jumped in to save him the sorrow. "His father fought against the teams. In the Battle of Cinnabar Town his father was killed by an onix's rock slide ability. All he has left is his father's riolu." I said.

"You see, my father was part of the International Police. They had recruited and were strong enough to take on the teams in the war. They recruited gym leaders, trainers, elite four and other forms of Pokémon battlers. A few survived. The current gym leaders of Kanto have the most survivors. Gym leader, Sarge, was actually one of the survivors," Zero concluded.

"Those trainers that survived moved to Kanto. Excluding the younger leaders, the rest were in the war. Zero wanted to be a close to the ties of his father as he could. That is why we are here and not in Jhoto." I said. "By the Emmy, did Tardis teleport us here?"

"Umm… No… I don't think so. We seem to be outside of the gate to Viridian Forest! If I didn't teleport us here, then who did?" Emmy exclaimed. A voice that seemed to come from nowhere said, "That would be my alakazam's handiwork. I wanted to talk to you guys about that boy's anger. I accidentally listened in and now I know why." The man looked like he had recently run a marathon and wore a brown trench coat and wore a pinstripe suit under it. He had six pokeballs at his waist. I guessed that one of them contained an alakazam. His face was clean-shaven except for the tiny stubble of a patch of whiskers.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am David Ten… I am the 10th Doct… I shall tell you my code name. I am Looker." Looker said. "I am part of the International Police. I am investigating the arrival of these teams in Kanto." At those words he looked at me. 'Please don't blow my cover!' I imagined my eyes telling him. 'Don't' blow it!'

Zero was taken back at the words 'International Police' and looked very surprised. He glared at Looker, then at us to make sure he heard right. If Looker noticed he didn't show it, because he was looking at Tardis. "I swear… I have seen you before… Are you…? Could you be…?" He muttered under his breath. Emmy looked confused, but Tardis stood defiant and held Lookers gaze in an almost accusatory glare. Looker looked towards Emmy then at us and said, "I am sorry to have troubled you so. I will leave you now." With that he disappeared in a flash of purple telekinetic energy.

"That was weird," Zero muttered.

"Let's head back to my place you guys. I can introduce you to Professor Oak tomorrow morning," Emmy said. I nodded in agreement. Any distraction to take my mind off of this strange encounter was very welcome. We headed through the cheery town and listened to the flute players play a ballad. The flutes silver metal caught the sunlight and entranced us in the pleasant sounds and the soft glow of the flute. We watched the various bird pokémon soar in the sky beautiful crimson, blue sky from the setting sun. When we got to the gate to enter route 2 we were notified by the gate attendant, "Trainers will not be on the road due to there being attacks on traveling trainers."

While we walked I noticed the lack of wild pokémon. Ahead of us we saw a lady dressed in a green dress and a multicolored hat. She had several different colors died into her hair. The lady walked confidently toward the gate in front of her. The underbrush rustled, its green leaves falling to the ground. The lady looked back at us and turned to the brush. Two people leapt from the bushes and stopped the lady. I was astounded of the sudden appearance and the gall they had, because from the lines of her face, her posture and her gait, you could tell she was a trainer of skill. The people were from Team Rocket!

Lyra was the first to react and took charge, literally. "Pikachu! Use thunder shock," she screamed. The pikachu's small yellow body shivered and pulsed with static. The yellow and brown tail raised and lowered. The short body quivered again and the tail rose toward the enemy. Static electricity built up in the air around the pikachu and was discharged. The thin and small bolts hurtled towards the enemy. The Team Rocket people responded and one sent out a zubat. The small bat-like creature extended its wings in the air. The small purple body wriggled in the taste of fresh air. The wings had veins webbed across the membranes. The small pokémon got hit by both of the thunder shocks. The thin pokémon writhed in agony, then stopped and glared at the pikachu. The black eyes bored holes into the space between them.

Zero was the next person into action. As the second opponent drew his pokeball, Zero threw his own. The riolu that appeared was tall and lithe like a panther. The dark blue fur rimmed the body and seemed to cast an aura of calm onto us. The dark face was the only difference. The face showed joy and anger. The brown on the palms bristled with fur. The collar around its neck flashed a bright yellow in the evening sun. "Riolu! Use force plam!" Zero yelled. The riolu barred its fangs and roared. It dashed forward, prone to the ground. It ran forward with inhumane speed and agility and hit the foes ekans as it came out of its pokeball.

The ekans long purple body stretched and coiled. The purple scales lined the body in an intricate pattern. I was mesmerized by watching it move. The yellow scales around its neck were bright and menacing. The yellow sported battle wear. The fangs in the ekans mouth radiated a dull purple. A small drop of poison dropped from the fangs and landed on the grass under it. The grass withered and died, the color disappearing on contact. The menacing face, the scarred snout and the freaky eyes added to make it look experienced.

When the force palm hit the ekans and it shuddered dropping more poison to the ground under it. The grass around the ekans was completely dead. The ekans tried to fit its mouth around the riolu's head, but the riolu danced out of its way. Emmy and I waited, assessing the situation. Emmy was the next person into action. Or rather Tardis was. Tardis leapt from her arms and landed a few meters away from us. The espurr hit the ground on its feet. It stood tall, its ears raised, purple-blue fur blowing in the wind. The espurr's fur bristled and stood on end while it shivered and seemed to summon energy. The espurr release physic energy in a wave. I recognized it as confusion. 'I think Emmy is connected with her espurr right now!' I thought.

I hesitated. 'My training had been not to rush into battle. My training also said to protect Zero…' I thought. The faint sound of rustling leaves caught my attention. I whirled around and looked at the bushes that lined the road. I started when a man jumped out from the bushes, holding a pokeball. He threw the pokeball, I reacted by stepping forward, thanking my long legs and pushed back my arm. My legs closed the distance by half. I then, thrust my arm forward and punched him squarely in the nose. He stepped backwards in pain and shock and stumbled over his feet. He fell to the ground, blood running down the front of his face. I sent out my chimchar. The brown chimp pokémon shook its tail, tracing the flame across the air. I looked at it and it met my gaze.

It started toward my friends, who were yelling and screaming defiantly behind me. I picked up the pokeball that was dropped when I punched the man. I recalled the pokémon into the white and red ball. I sighed and looked at the man who attacked me. Reached into my bag and handed him a tissue. He took it gingerly as if expecting me to rip it from his hands. His uniform was bloody around the collar of his shirt and there were also different splotches of blood on his hands and around his wrists. "Pinch your nose and tilt your head forward," I said. He nodded timidly and obeyed the orders. 'Stop helping them! They are trying to stop you from fulfilling your orders!' My thought screamed trying to correct me.

My friends had wrapped up the battle while I had mentally argued over what to do. As I walked stood by their side and helped Zero to his feet, the girl walked over to us. "I am a Kimono Girl. I am grateful for your rescue. I would like to thank you with this eevee! I have chosen to give it to you, Zero, or you, Lyra," she said and took a pokeball from her belt and held it out to us. "You two! Choose who gets it!" Zero and Lyra started for it at the same time. They looked at each other and I saw fire. They both wanted it!

A/N Hey peeps. I have been working on this for a while. I haven't updated recently either, my apologies. I want to thank Farla for his/her help and advice. I hope I did better this time. Emmyeeveezorua, thanks. I try to make something funny in my writing. Music's Passion, Thanks for the review! I try to have a small cliffhanger if possible. Thanks TheJayman, I try to be cool. And last but not least, to Guest. The friend that didn't spell 'heroes' right, I hope this satisfies you.

Thanks and see you later!


End file.
